Complicated
by Wizard0Aud
Summary: And that was exactly what the relationship was from that point on. Oneshot. France x fem! England, onesided America x fem! England.


Alice was about to yell, or even slap the Frenchman, but found himself, instead, protectively hugged to someone's body. Alice nervously glanced up, to see Alfred, her favourite ignorant and loud American, holding her tight to his chest, one hand around her waist, the other holding her hands together, and near his heart.

He looked strangely angry. It was a defensive scowl, and his bouncing blue eyes seemed sharp. Alice had seen him mad before, but never like this. It wasn't rage, no, more a warning, and it made Alice slightly relieved, but also a bit unnerved. The look in his eyes was not one of brotherly defense, but more one of defending someone very dear to him, almost a lover.

Francois either didn't notice this, or had noticed, and was being overly confident as always, Alice guessed the latter, as he strided forwards, stopping a bit in front of them. A calm smirk laid gently across his face.

"Stay away from her, you frog" Alice decided her emotion had escalated to shell shocked. Alfred had never insulted Francois with such a tone. At least that she knew of. He yanked her a bit closer, and Alice couldn't help but cringe, his grip on her hands verging on painful, and his fingers digging into her hip.

Francois observed with interest, noticing Alfred's tone, and the look in his eye, the placement of his hands, the sudden jerk, Alice's cringe and barely audible gasp as she was yanked backwards, the look in her eye. Not frightened, but not trusting either. She seemed nervous, unsure, and surprised. She stood awkwardly in Alfred's hold, obviously not sure of what was going on.

"My, Alfie, this is a bit of an overreaction, don't you think?" Francois's voice was as smooth and teasing as ever, the words flowing perfectly into each other. Then he focused those icy and enchanting orbs on Alice, catching her off-guard. The look that danced through them seemed like a short check-up, _you okay?_ It was strange, but not wholly surprising, though she was a bit curious of why.

"No. You've made too many moves on Alice, when she's obviously uncomfortable" the sound of Alfred's voice was sharp, rugged, unlike his normal cheery and light-hearted tone.

Francois smirked, the douchebag look that was uniquely his that said _Oh, really?_ And always made you wonder where you'd messed up, even if you were sure you didn't. "And you're sure she's comfortable now?"

Alfred flinched. All that observation, for a single, stinging comment, said casually, but hitting Alfred right in his weak spot. But the tall American didn't show weakness for more than a millisecond. "Yes." that, hit _Alice_ in her weak spot. Not even thinking a second, before voicing her opinion for her.

Francois delicately leaned down a bit and tilted Alice's chin up just a smidge. Soft, guiding and gentle. It was different than Alfred's touch, but still felt protective. He said nothing, but his eyes asked the question he didn't. _Are you?_ It was confusing, because she was…. But wasn't. She didn't know what would happen if she said that. She didn't want to hurt Alfred. Or really even Francois.

"I don't know" the words were empty as they escaped Alice's mouth, she was too busy thinking. It was strange how something so everyday to her, Francois flirting with her, them arguing, him teasing her, her yelling at him, would become this. Her contemplating her relationships. Honestly, Alice was still wrapping her head around it. Alfred's sudden protectiveness, Francois's eyes doing the talking instead of his froggy mouth.

"Hmm. Well then, mon cherie, I shall be going, I suggest you stick around to see what Alfred has to say." He smirked down at her, and Alice swore it was the most wonderful and aggravating thing she'd experienced. Everything was too complicated.

"Go" Alfred hissed the word. It was still so new, shocking.

Francois lazily glanced at the American, then leaned down towards Alice, softly pecking her nose, slowly strolling away, then over his shoulder, eleven words flew. "I would loosen my grip if I were you. Friendly advice"

Sure enough, Alfred uncertainly released Alice.

Complicated. Very complicated.


End file.
